Ariakas
Duulket Ariakas, Commander of the Dragonarmies, Ariakas was first contacted by Takhisis' servants, in the guise of a money changer, while on his way to Sanction. This led to a series of events intended to test his resolve and strength. He was a renowned mercenary before becoming leader of the Dragonsarmies. He was killed by Tanthalasa Quisif Nan-Pah with the aid of Raistlin Majere. Ariakas has bad temper. It is said that he would often kill people in his rages. Ariakas was the emperor of the Dragonarmies during the War of the Lance. He was very skilled with magic and fighting. Early History Ariakus's very early history is sparce, however, it is known his father, Kortel, was a skilled fighter and mercenary who was killed by an Ogre named Red Tusk. Ariakas' reputation as a warrior and mercenary were well known, and his skills highly sought after by merchants travelling through the Khalkist mountains. His was eventually hired by local warlords in a series of campaigns directed at the destruction of the Ogres of Blode. The death of his father at the hands of Ogres had imbued him with a large amount of hatred for Ogres. Ariakus, during the course of his last campaign for the warlords, had eventually enacted his revenge, slaying Red Tusk, an event which only increased his estimation in the eyes of his employers, to such a degree that they had offered him total command over all the forces of the campaign and extremely large amount of money. Ariakas refused, however, as his sole purpose for joining the campaign had been to avenge his father. Once he had his revenge, he had little desire to continue in campaigns against Blode, as he realized that nothing short of a full-scale army could defeat the Ogres of Blode, and the warlords would not or could not provide either the manpower or resources to such an endeavour. Instead, he had heard rumors of recruitments in Sanction, along with rumors that gold, silver and precious gems could be exchanged at higher rates for steel pieces. With his pay in hand, a very large sum, he began to make his way to Sanction. The Locket While on his way to Sanction, he stopped at Khuri-Khan to exchange his money for gems and other items as to make it easier to carry. The money changer offered Ariakas a gem encrusted locket that held a picture of a woman more beautiful than any Ariakas had seen before. When he inquired about the woman, the money changer told him that she was a prisoner of Oberon, a bandit of some notoriety that lived in a tower near Blode. Consumed by her beauty and filled with desire, Ariakas began his journey to the Tower of Oberon. The Test As he journeyed to the Tower of Oberon, the locket was stolen by kender while he slept. Though he only wanted the return of the locket, the kender objected to it, claiming Ariakas had stole it first. After interrogating the kender, Ariakas learned the exact location of tower. However, incensed that the kender would dare steal from him while he slept, he slew one of the kender in cold blood, sparring the other as a warning to others that would dare to steal from him. The kender, upon seeing her companion murdered, became furious and mocking and cursed Ariakas. Ariakas became angry beyond control, engaged the kender, and killed her on the spot. Sources *War of the Lance p.237-238 *Emperor of Ansalon Appearances *Novel:Chronicle Trilogy